Forbidden
by Aj Breigh
Summary: The heart wrenching story of the saiyan princess and her fire bending lover. This book tells of their struggles and pain to get where they are today and how they managed to find love in the misted of hell… Also has some sailormoon in it too(:
1. Chapter 1, 2, 3

**Chapter 1**

I remember him like I had just met him yesterday. I remember how his dark thick brown hair would sway in the wind when he had it in a ponytail, I was never a fan of guys with long hair but I soon got past that once I got to know the real him. My favorite part about him was his eyes, to this day five and a half years later I remember them clear as day. Every time he looked at me with those dark eyes it felt like he could see right through me and into my soul. His slightly pale skin was soft including his lips. How it had been so long ever since that kiss on the docks overlooking the lake had happened. That was my first kiss, it was one of my most treasured memories that I held on to and knew no one could take it away from me. Even though I was only eight years of age, and he ten, I could tell we both could feel the love growing between us those two and a half weeks I was there for the fire bending competition. Although I was very secretive about where I came from, he accepted it and tried to get to know who I was. Even though it has been so long since I last saw him, and will probably never see him again I can't help but think of him and wonder. I wonder what he looks like now that he is a sixteen year old teenager. I wonder how his life has changed over the past five or so years, and if it had how it has changed? Would it have changed for the good or for the worst? But most important I wonder if he ever thinks about me? Like I think of him..._Zuko_

It feels like it's been a life time since I last saw her. I miss those big blue eyes, and her long slightly wavy golden hair. How I long to run my fingers through the golden strands as I kiss her one last time. Her lips where smooth and soft like her tan skin. She was my first kiss, my first love. I know, most people think it's silly. "Only a little childhood crush that's it." But to me, it was more than that. I will admit I tried moving on. I dated a girl named Mai, one of my little sister Azula's friends who had a crush on me. I cared for Mai, but I did not love her like I loved Aj. Yes Aj was the little eight year old girl who captured my heart. Her name was like sweet honey on my lips as if I was kissing her all over again. Aj was not her real name thought, she had shared the story of how Vegeta, the man who was with her when I first met her gave her this nickname because he thought her real name was to prissy. Auroradein. That was her real name. Auroradein Marie May James. I think about her often. Sometimes I don't even realize it. I think about our kiss, I think about what she might look like now, now that she should be turning fourteen soon. I bet she is something else, one of those girls who will turn heads when she walks in the room. I also think about what she would say about me... about my scar. The scar that covers my right eye, that my father gave me just because I spoke out of term, then banished me from my home. Only able to return when I have captured the avatar, and restored my honor. I fear if I do meet her again one day she will reject me because of it. But when I think of her this tiny fear creeps into my mind that she has forgotten. Forgotten about me, forgotten about us...

1

**Chapter 2**

Looking back I wondered some days, _what if I stayed_. What would it have been like if I hadn't left the fire nation? If I had stayed with Zuko, would we still be together or would we have drifted apart forgetting the love we once had as many couples have done before us? It does not matter it would have been impossible for me to stay without putting his life in danger and the planet he lived on..._Earth. _It was such a peaceful planet compared to where I grew up. So lush and green so alive. Earth was crawling with life forms from its people, to the animals, and even the plants and trees. I must admit during the time I spent on Earth I became quit fond of the little planet mostly made up of water. Where the people lacked in physical strength, they made up for in mental strength. The sheer thought of anything happing to Earth I could not bear. See where I grew up, peace was a myth planet Frieza was a planet of terror, always in war, always conquering or purging other planets in the name of the universes most feared tyrant..._Frieza._

_The tyrant who kidnaped me when I was only four days old because I was the galexion a child born every 0ne million years, who's destiny is to become the strongest in the universe. The galexion has almost every power known to man and is supposed to be unbeatable so Frieza had to get that kind of power under control to continue his reign as lord Frieza ruler of the universe. The monster that beat me almost daily for or the sheer pleasure of it, but not only me he also beat the only one I trusted in that hell hole, my guardian, the man I thought of as a father... Prince Vegeta of Vegeta-sei. Frieza the monster who raped my best friend and violated her body, as if she where nothing but a sex toy, She always stayed strong no matter what, and I looked up to her because of it...my best friend my partner in crime, Ace. The man- no animal who forced millions of people to join his army, and become only loyal to him, and if they refused they would be killed. But he would never have the blood stains on his hands, no they would be on someone else, forced to kill and destroy the innocent planets and its people. Some warriors were taken from their homes at such an early age fighting and killing was all they knew. Like Vegeta, yes he was forced to join Frieza's army at age four, because of his incredibly large power level although for those first four years he was not on Frieza's ship he still was being groomed to be a killer, due to the fact the saiyan where already under Frieza's thumb, being told what planets to purge and what not._

When I think of all the people that I've killed over the years, all the planets I've destroyed, and all the blood that stains my hands I wonder that if Zuko knew who I really was would he still stay with me? Would he still love me? Or would he turn away in discuss. Saying he could not love a killer, a murder. This is part of the reason I did not tell him about my past. The other part was to protect him, to protect him from, Frieza... but mainly to protect him from _me._ I talk about how much of a monster Frieza is, but truth be told I am no better. I am the one who killed, and to be honest, I like a lot of other warriors in this hell hole _loved it, loved to kill to fight..._

_I am a monster..._

2

**Chapter 3**

I wish some days that Aj would have stayed- stayed with me that is. I know it's selfish but if I could go back, I would hold on to her and never let go. I still to this day love her as if I just met her yesterday. I would show her the world. Keep her by my side for the rest of my life. Hold her when she is scared; comfort her when she is sad or hurt. Love her to the ends of the Earth and back, never would I let anyone hurt her. But I know it would have been impossible for she had other responsibilities, as did I.

As much as I would give so that she could have stayed a part of me is happy she did not, because if she I did I could not stand to see the look of disappointment on her pretty little face as I was kicked out of my home and striped of my honor. I am afraid she would look down upon me for the things that I have done. Afraid she would leave me telling me I did not deserve her. I worry that she would be disgusted by my half burnt face. I worry she would call me a monster due to the fact I have spent the past three years hunting the avatar who I know is a child, a twelve year old boy.

Over the time I got to know her I learned little bits and parts of her past and where she came from. I learn she did not have parents, but she did not say why. I learned she is very protective of Vegeta. That she loves to sing. That her best friend is Ace, the girl who was always spying on us from behind the bushes. But also because of her, I learned to cherish life. I learned not everything last forever, so we need to savior our best moments in life.

Growing up I had some good memories, they were usually with my mother Ursa. I remember us sitting at the edge of the duck pond and throwing little bits of bread out to the ducks, and how when I threw a big loaf of bread at the baby the mama duck attacked me. I have many fond memories like this with my mother, but I cannot say the same for my father and me. I have always lived in shadow of my younger sister Azula. She has always and forever will be my father's pride and joy. She is a prodigy when it comes to fire bending and the best in the fire nation. (Not counting my father.) She has only lost one fire bending competition in her life; the person who beat her is none other than Aj. Azula is spoiled, Bitchy, and an evil ruthless warrior/ princess. She always got her way and had everything handed to her. To this day she's living it up in the palace playing princess while I'm stuck on a boat with my tea loving uncle! Though I have no good memories with my father I have one bad memory that tops every memory I have.

_The day he gave me my scar..._


	2. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**AJ**

In about a month and a half, I will be turning fourteen. I'll have been living on Earth for two years now. In other words this means I escaped Frieza's grasps almost two years ago, on my twelfth birthday. Two years since I last saw Nappa, Raditz, Ace and Vegeta... I wonder what has become of them. If their still alive. Frieza could not have been a happy camper when word got to him that I escaped. The havoc he must have cause when he realized his most powerful weapon slipped right through his fingers. Thank Kami Vegeta was off planet on a purging mission with Nappa, and Raditz. I can only imagine the beating he would have received if Frieza had any reason to believe Vegeta was in on my escape. I also wonder what has happened to my half-breed saiyan friend, Ace. Unlike Vegeta, she was on planet Frieza at the time...

_Ace was the last person to see me before my escape. We said our goodbyes to one another and hugged. We promised each other we would meet up sometime in the future when Frieza's rain over the universe ended. We both knew he could not hold on to his throne for long. I could not tell her where I was going though because it would have put her in more danger than she already was. I finally left her room walking and nonchalantly as possible as if I was going to do my daily training. I could feel the adrenalin pumping through my veins as I approached the loading dock. I successfully made it halfway the closes saiyan pod when one of the guards spotted me..._

_I could feel the fear creeping into my mind, thinking about the beating Frieza would give me. I shoved the thoughts out of my mind and took off sprinting towards the pod. Although the guards where fast, I was faster. I beat them to the pod, jumped in and typed in the only cordaites I knew... the ones that sent me to earth._

_The pod roared upward into the darkness of space as fast as light itself. All I could think about was the tracking device built into the pod. I removed the panel above my head to see three wires red, yellow, and blue. They conceded to a small metal box which if I studied the blueprints of a saiyan pod well enough in the med bay, was the tracking device. I took a hold of the box and ripped it out hoping it would not be conceded to anything important. It was not. Putting the panel back in place I leaned back in my seat, when it hit me. I escaped._

_I was free..._


	3. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Zuko

The day I got my scar is a day I will remember for the rest of my life.

I had wanted to go the war meeting, in the firelords war chambers but the guards would not let me in...

_"Let me in!" I snapped. Uncle walking up behind me asked, " Prince Zuko, what's wrong?"_

_"I want to go into the war chamber, but the guards won't let me past!" I explained. " You're not missing anything, trust me. These meetings are dreadfully boring." He tries to reason, leading me away from the doorway. I stop pulling away "If I'm going to rule this nation one day don't you think I should be learning as much as I can?" I debate with him. Thinking for a moment he agrees "Very well... but you must promise not to speak," looking over his shoulder he continued "these old folks are a bit sensitive, you know." happily I thanked him and followed into the war chamber._

_All was well until one of the generals proposed his plan to attack the Earth kingdom... "The Earth kingdom defenses are concentrated here, a dangerous battalion of their strongest Earthbenders, and most fiercest warriors, so I am recommending the forty first division." After he finished another general confused by the plan asked, " But the forty appoint is entirely made up of new recruits. How can you expect them to defeat an inter Earth kingdom battalion?"_

_The crazy old general grinned. "I don't," he proclaimed "they'll be used as a distraction. We'll mount an attack from the rear." he chuckles " what better to use as bait then fresh meat!" Jumping up I yell, "You can't sacrifice an entire division like that! Those soldiers love and defend our nation! How can you betray them like that?!"_

_Because of my outburst my father, fire lord ozai grew outraged and declared my challenge of the general was an act of complete disrespect and there was only one way to resolve it..._

_Agni-kai_

_I looked at the old general and declared I was not afraid. But I had misunderstood. When I turned to face my appoint I was faced with the shock of my life. I would have to fight my father not the old general. Because I had spoken out in the firelords war chamber it was the firelord I had disrespected. I begged for mercy upon realizing who I was being forced to fight. "Please father, I only had the fire nation's best interest at heart. I'm sorry I spoke out of term."_

_"You will fight for your honor." He commanded. "I meant you no disrespect, I'm your loyal son-" tears swelled in my eyes as I bowed down. "Rise and fight prince Zuko!" he yelled his anger rising. With tears running down my face, I look up at my father "I won't fight you..." Standing over me with this crazy look in his eye he told me, " You will learn respect, and SUFFERING will be your teacher!" The next thing I know I'm on the ground in such agony one could only image, soon everything went black..._

After the duel, the firelord told my uncle and other generals that by refusing to fight I had shown shameful weakness. As punishment I was banished, and sent to capture the avatar. Only then could I return with my honor.


	4. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

AJ

To day I told him, I told my older brother Darien that I was leaving. I have lived with him for the past year in a half in his apartment.

"Where are you going?" he asked calmly soaking in what I was telling him.

"To find a long lost friend I met many years ago when I was eight." He sat down on the couch looking at me confused. "Who? Vegeta?"

I chuckle, "No, you know as well as I do Vegeta could never come to Earth with Frieza still running around." I sigh continuing. " His name is Zuko. I met him when I came to Earth for a firebending compaction, I was eight and he was ten." I finish looking up at him, he looked interested yet confused. "Zuko? Why does that name seem so familiar?" He shrugged closing his eyes and leaning back rubbing the temple of his nose.

"Darien? Are you okay?" I question with worry in my voice as I sit down next to him. He sighs reopening his eyes his blue ones piercing into mine. I can see the worry for me in them, and something else I cant place... is it love?

"I'm fine. I'm just worried about you Aj. I just can't lose you sis," He stops cupping my face in his hands. "You're all I have left besides Serena."

I smile. "Darien you won't lose me, I promise. What happened to your parents will never happen to me."

_When Darien was about eight years old he was in a car crash with his mom, and dad. They had lost control of the car on the slick roads during a massive rain storm. The car broke through the guardrail on a cliff sending the car plummeting towards the rocky shores below. By some miracle Darien survived but his parents did not. Although he live he did not go unharmed. When Darien awoke in the hospital he had no memories of this event. He had no memories at all. My brother did not know who he was or anyone else. He didn't even know his own name..._

"So when are you leaving?" He asks changing the subject.

"About 3 days." I sigh looking down at the ground.

"So you're going to be gone for your fourteenth birthday?"

"Yeah.."

"Well how about we celebrate tonight?" He asks with a grin. I look up smiling.

"Really!?" I ask.

"Yeah. Why not?" He laughs. "How about we call up the girls, go out and have some fun!"

I laugh and hug him running to the phone to call up Serena, Lita, Rai, Amy, and Minia.

I'm not sure what the future will hold, but for right now all that matters is tonight...


	5. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Zuko

For the past three years I have been hunting the Avatar for whom I thought would be a old man or woman with at least three elements mastered. But to my surprise the avatar was nothing but a child, 12 years old in fact. He had only mastered air bending! Yet this child somehow escaped me! He was not only able to beat my men and myself, but destroy my ship in the process...

"Uncle I want the repairs done as quickly as possible. I don't want to stay too long and risk losing his trail." I tell the tea loving man walking next to me as we descend from my newly damaged ship.

"You mean the Avatar?" he says in a non enthused voice.

"Don't mention his name on these docks! Once word gets out that he's alive every firebender will be out looking for him, and I don't want anyone getting in the way-"

"Getting in the way of what Prince Zuko?" I turn around to face the the familiar voice of none other than "Captain Zhou."

"Commander now," he gloats walking in front of me. "and General Ihro, great hero of our nation." My uncle takes a slight bow "Retired General" he corrects him.

"The Firelords brother and son are welcomed guest at anytime. What brings you to my harbor?"

"Our ship is being repaired " Uncle replies pointing to the damaged ship.

"Thats Quite a bit of damage." Zhou says looking at the small ship

"Yes! You wouldn't believe what happened... Uncle tell commander Zhou what happened!" Eyes Widened he struggles to come up with a story. "Yes I will do that!" He says pointing a finger and taking a deep breath, "It was incredible.." stopping he looks at me "what did we crash or something?"

"Yes!" I say a little too loudly. "Right into a Earth Kingdom ship!" Unimpressed with our story Zhou sarcastically replies, "Really? You must regale me with all the thrilling details!" he leans close to my face with a smug look. "Join me for a drink?"

"Sorry, But we have to go." I sneer walking away. Grabbing my shoulder Uncle stops me, "Prince Zuko Show Commander Zhou your respect." Letting go he turns to a now grinning Commander, "We would be honored to join you." He says kindly starting to walk away with him, "Do you have any Jinsang Tea? It's my favorite!" I growl in frustration wiping a small flame out of my palms following them. As I walk to the tent listening to Uncle Iroh tell Zhou about the many different teas he likes, I catch a glimpse of a girl with long blondish brown hair and blue eyes, "Aj?" I whisper to myself, shaking my head I continue to follow the two in front of me.

After listening to Zhou talk about my father's' war plans, and for uncle many cups of tea later, Zhou sits next to me and asks the question I know has been on his mind since we got here. "So, How is the search for the Avatar going?" Just as he says this Uncle knocks down a rack of various weapons in the corner of the room causing Zhou to look over obviously annoyed. "My fault entirely" Stammers uncle slowly walking away.

"We haven't found him yet." I say ignoring the previous events.

He turns to look at me again, "Did you really expect too? The Avatar died a hundred years ago, along with all the rest of the airbenders." I continue to stay silent, causing Zhou to continue. "Unless you've found some evidence that the Avatar is alive?" I could hear the suspicion in his voice.

"No," I say looking him straight in the eye, then turning to look away "Nothing."

"Prince Zuko," He gets up from his chair " The Avatar is the only thing that can stop the fire nation from winning this war, " I refuse to look at him as he bends down in my face continuing. "If you have an ounce of loyalty left you'll tell me what you've found."

" I Haven't found anything." I turn to look at him, "Like you said the avatar probably died a long time ago." Getting up I walk to the door "Come on Uncle we're going." As I get to the door two guards cross their weapons so I cannot leave. "Commander Zhou, we've interrogated the crew as you instructed, they confirmed Prince Zuko had the Avatar in custody but let him escape." A third one said walking to Zhou.

'Oh yeah, I just let him escape' I thought ' Gave him some parting flowers while I was at it too.' "Now remind me how exactly was your ship was damaged?" I could feel as Zhou walked up behind me.

"So a twelve year old boy bested you and your firebenders. You're even more pathetic than I thought!" Somehow I had ended up in this god awful chair again with Zhou pacing back and forth in front of me.

"I underestimated him once but it will not happen again!" I declare

"No it will not, because you will not have a second chance." he says dreadfully calm.

"Commander Zhou I have been hunting the Avatar for two years and I-"

"and you failed!" He yells angrily sending a Flame out of his fist as he whips around. "Capturing the avatar is too important to leave in a teenagers hands, he's mine now."

Lunging for him the guards grab me holding me back by my arms "Keep him here." Zhou commands leaving the room. Angrily I kick the small table in front of me unable to do anything.

"More tea please" Uncle asks as kindly as ever. I curse under my breath.

About 15 minutes after I finally sat down a young girl came in to clean up the mess I made with the table. It was the same girl I had seen earlier, she had long blondish brown hair with bright blue eyes, She had a scar across her right cheek, and looked to be about thirteen or fourteen and was easily about 5'2".

"I am dreadfully sorry for the mess my nephew has made. It seems his temper got away from him." My uncle said smiling upon the girl. She looked up at us and smiled back.

"Trust me this is nothing compared to the messes the soldiers make around here." she looks over at me making brief eye contact, then Zhou walks in causing her to look down quickly.

"My search party is ready, once I'm out to sea my guards will escort you back to your ship you'll be free to go." This angers me to no end. 'Who does he think he is!?' my mind screams."Why? Are you worried I'm going to try and stop you?"

He laughs "You? Stop me? Impossible." This angers me even more making me shoot up from my chair causing the girl to look up at me. "Don't underestimate me Zhou! I will capture the Avatar before you!"

"Prince Zuko, that's enough!" Uncle Iroh says also standing up.

"You can't compete with me! I have hundreds of warships under my command and you you're just a banished Prince. No home, no allies, your own father doesn't even want you."

Rage building up inside me, "You're wrong! Once I deliver the Avatar to my father he will welcome me with honor, and restore my rightful place on the throne!"

"If you're father really wanted you home, he would have let you return by now Avatar or no Avatar. But in his eyes you are a failure, and a disgrace to the fire nation." his words stinging me like a thousand mosquito-wasps.

"Thats not true!"

"You have the scar to prove it!" My anger taking over I get up in his face. "Maybe you'd like one to match!" I scream. All eyes in the tent are on us. I can see the girl in the corner of my eye she has stop cleaning and is looking at me again.

"Is that a challenge?" Zhou asks fist clenched anger and hatred seething from both of us.

"An agni kai! At sunset." I challenge, thoughts of my last agni kai running through my head I push them back.

"Very well," he stands up straight his demeanor changing drastically. " It's a shame your father won't be here to watch me humiliate you, I guess your uncle will do." With that he walks out the door of the tent.

"Prince Zuko, have you forgotten what has happened the last time you duled a master?" My uncle asks from behind me

"I will never forget." I say watching the girl finish cleaning. Every now and then I catch her looking over at me. I don't know what it is but she gives me this strange feeling that I haven't felt in a long time... since I was with Aj...


	6. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

AJ

'I can not beleive I found him!' I scream in my mind as I leave the tent. 'What a awkward situation that was in the tent though... Judging by what was said, I think I can safely assume that Oazi is the one who gave Zuko his scar...' I walk into the kitchen area and dump the dishes in the sink. Sighing I leaning against the counter. I run my hand through my hair, a habit I picked up from Vegeta years ago. 'He definitely has changed, he was so much more kind when we were younger. But who could blame him?' I look outside its almost sunset. My heart starts to pound knowing what will be happening. I decide to go to the arena to watch praying to Kami that Zuko wins.

I watch as they take their places across from each other in the large arena like area. They are both shirtless with a piece of cloth over their shoulders. They have two red bands around their upper arms. 'Damn Zuko looks sexy! But if we could just do something with his hair. I'm really not liking the whole shave your head but the ponytail style...'

"Remember your firebending basics Prince Zuko, they are your greatest weapons." Zuko is bent down on one knee eyes closed in front of Ihro as he instructs him.

"I refuse to let him win." I hear Zuko reply as he stands turning around to face Zhou. As they stand facing each other the cloths fall. I admire Zuko's nicely sculpted abs. The gong is hit and the match has started. They stare each other down neither one willing to lose. They continue standing in their fighting positions for a few seconds until Zuko throws the first hot firey blast. Zhou dodges, and stops it with ease, along with various other blast Zuko sends. I can tell after his many attempts Zuko will be exhausted if the fight continues this way. I walk up to stand next to Ihro as he yells, "Basics Zuko, break his root!" Zhou sends three blast at Zuko the third one knocking him over. My heart lept out of my chest and I wanted to help him so bad.

"He needs to do this for himself Aj." The use of my name startles me. I look over at At the man next to me. "H-How did you?" I stammer. He smiles at me "How could I not tell? Child I've been around the block a few times, but honestly I could tell from the way you look at him... Also how many blondish haired girls do you see around?" I let out a small laugh and give him a smile. "Don't worry I won't tell Zuko, your secret is safe with me." Next thing we know Zuko has turned the tables. He has Zhou seriously off balance!

"Go Zuko!" I yell immediately covering my mouth. Ihro has his fists up grinning at the match before us. With a few fiery kicks Zuko knocks Zhou on the ground. Zuko walks up to the defeated Zhou standing over him in position to fire at will. I can see the the conflict in his eyes as Zhou yells at him, "Do it!" I watch as he pulls back and fires. "Zuko." I whisper but to everyone's surprise he didn't hit Zhou.

"Thats it? Your father raised a coward." Zhou spat. Instead of getting angry Zuko calmly stood there and replied to his insult "Next time if you get in my way I promise, I won't hold back." With that he turned around and started to walk away. I watched as Zhou stood anger,and humiliation dancing across his face. He let out a scream of rage sending one last blast at Zuko. Next thing I know Ihro has Zhou by his foot as I run towards them. When I get to them Ihro throws Zhou back, sliding him across the pavement. Zuko goes to attack Zhou but I quickly grab him by the arm. "No prince Zuko, do not taint your victory." Ihro tells him. I watch as he calms down, he turns and looks at me. I then realize how close we are and my face turns bright red, I look up at him and for the first time all day I see him let a little grin slip. 'He looks so much younger right now.' I smile back at him.

"So this is how the great commander Zhou acts in defeat? Disgraceful." We turn and look at Uncle Iroh as he speaks "Even in exile my nephew is more honorable than you... Thanks again for the tea It was delicious." Ihro turns and walks towards the exist. Zuko takes a look back at Zhou laying on the ground, still having ahold of his arm I pull him away to leave then let go quickly. While we walk twords the ship I watch him from the corner of my eye take a few glances at me, then he turns to Ihro, "Did you really mean that uncle?" His voice is soft and calm almost relaxed dare I say?

"Of course I told you Jinsang Tea was my favorite." Ihro says smiling. I laugh causing Ihro to remember I'm with them. "Oh,Prince Zuko this is uh-uh what's your name again?" I smile "Aurora" I tell him. I decided I would just wait and see if Zuko remembers me or not. "Oh yes! Zuko this is Aurora, I told her she could come with us. I hope Thats okay Prince Zuko?" He says with a grin.

"Uh-uh y-yeah thats fine." He stammers looking at me as his cheeks get redder and redder. I look down and blush. 'This is going to be very interesting' I thought to myself.


End file.
